The Thief and The Police
by Yukito Kuroi
Summary: Kehidupan masa lalu Mikoto yang menyedihkan dan kenyataan yang tidak pernah diduga-duga sebelumnya... kenyataan apakah itu?  Chapter 4 sudah update jadi silahkan baca   note: gajeba, mungkin ooc, misstypo in every word
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: tidak didefinisikan cari tahu sendiri

Genre: Family, hurt/comfort, mysteri in next chapter

Note: agak gaje, miss typo in every word

For the last HAPPY READING!

Chapter 1 : First meet

Kushina`s pov

Ini adalah hari pertamaku melaksanakan tugas sebagai polisi. Aku tidak ingin membuat citra buruk di awal tugasku. Aku bersama Mikoto Uchiha yang menjadi pendampingku. Ia mengajariku semuanya dari yang paling sederhana sampai yang paling rumit atau berbahaya.

"Baiklah Kushina kau siap untuk tugas pertamamu?" Tanya Mikoto padaku yang sedang melamun akupun terkejut.

"Oh...ya aku siap Mikoto senpai," Kataku dengan terbata-bata pada Mikoto yang lebih dulu masuk kepolisian sedangkan aku baru saja diterima jadi pengalaman kami terpaut jauh.

"Baiklah mari kita berangkat, kau yang menyetir ya Kushina," Suruh Mikoto padaku, tapi aku tidak langsung masuk ke mobil putih dengan motif strip panjang di samping kanan dan kirinya serta lampu di bagian atasnya. Aku hanya terdiam sesaat kemudian "Kushina ada apa? Apa ada yang salah dengan mobil ini?" tanya Mikoto padaku yang terdiam tanpa kata dan tidak beranjak dari tempatku berdiri.

'Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan mobil itu, tapi kesalahan itu ada pada dirkiku.

'Sebenarnya aku trauma dengan mobil putih bermotif strip panjang itu karena aku dulu pernah memiliki pengalaman pahit dengan mobil itu, Walaupun mobilnya agak berbeda tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan hal tersebut. Ingatan tentang tragedi berdarah itu selalu terngiang dalam pikiranku. Tak mudah untuk melupakannya.' Batinku.

FLASHBACK

Hari itu aku, Ibu, dan Ayah sedang berekreasi bersama karena Ayah dan Ibu saat itu sedang libur. Mereka dibebas tugaskan sementara. Sebagai hadiah karena mereka sudah bekerja keras dalam memecahkan kasus perampokan bank terkemuka di Konohagakure. Saat aku sedang bermain-main dengan teman lamaku, Rin. Kami sudah bersama sejak lama mungkin sejak kami masih bersekolah di TK dan kami sering bermain bersama. Tiba-tiba Ayah dan Ibu mendapat panggilan darurat dari pihak kepolisian. Mereka tidak membantah perintah komandan, walaupun seharusnya mereka bisa menolaknya karena mereka sedang libur. "Halo...ya...ya...baiklah...kami segera ke sana," Kata Ayah dengan wajah yang pucat. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Ayah menjadi seperti itu, tapi aku yakin itu karena telepon yang ia dapatkan barusan. "Kushina kami akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah Rin dulu ya. Nanti kami akan menjemputmu kembali. Setelah kami menyelesaikan tugas ini," Kata Ayah dengan wajah yang masih pucat pasi setelah menerima telepon tersebut.

"Aku ikut, bolehkan?" Pintaku kepada Ayah. Namun Ayah langsung menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala yang berarti aku tidak boleh ikut.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu di tempat Rin, tapi Ayah dan Ibu berjanji akan menjumputku setelah tugas selesai, janji?" Kataku dengan harapan besar bahwa Ayah dan Ibu akan pulang dengan selamat.

"Kami titip Kushina sebentar, ya. Nanti akan kami jemput setelah tugas selesai," Kata Ayah keada orang tua Rin.

"Kau juga jangan nakal ya Kushina. Ibu sayang padamu," Kata Ibu kepadaku lalu mengecup dahiku dan kedua pipiku.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya Kushina, jangan nakal," Kata Ayah padaku lalu memasuki mobil putih bermotif strip panjang itu. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa itu adalah kecupan terakhir dari Ibu dan juga kata-kata terakhir dari mereka.

Setelah sekian lama aku menunggu mereka tidak juga datang. Beberapa hari kemudianpun sama, mereka tidak terlihat menjemputku.

Dalam benakku berkata 'Mungkin mereka takkan kembali. Mungkin mereka akan meninggalkan aku selamanya sendiri.'

Ternyata semua itu benar beberapa hari setelahnya mobil mereka ditemukan rusak tak berbentuk akibat dibakar oleh seseorang yang diduga adalah pelaku dari kasus yang saat ini sedang mereka selidiki. Semua harapanku pada mereka pupus sudah setelah aku mendengar berita tersebut.

Aku merasa sangat terpukul dengan kejadian itu untungnya aku masih mempunyai orang-orang yang menyayangiku. "Tenanglah Kushina walaupun mereka sudah tidak ada kau harus tetap melanjutkan hidup ini. Jangan pernah menyerah karena aku yakin mereka pasti saat ini sedang memperhatikanmu dari atas sana," Kata Ayah Rin sambil menghapus titik-titik air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipiku.

Beliau adalah salah satu orang yang paling baik menurutku bukan karena aku dan Rin sering main bersama, tapi beliau adalah teman Ayah sejak kecil jadi aku sudah menganggpnya sebagai pamanku sendiri.

"Hn…. Aku akan melanjutkan hidupku apaun yang akan terjadi suatu saat nanti dan aku akan menjadi polisi," Kataku dengan nada orang yang bahagia sambil tersenyum walaupun dalam hati aku merasa sangat kehilangan.

"Untuk apa kau menjadi polisi?" Tanya paman dengan cemas karena ia tidak ingin diriku dIbutakan oleh dendam yang telah merasuki diriku.

'Untuk membalaskan kematian Ayah dan Ibu kepada pembunuh mereka berdua,'Batinku. Tapi aku menjawab lain "Karena aku ingin seperti Ibu menolong orang-orang yang membutuhkan."

"Wah sungguh cita-cita yang mulia. Kalau begitu paman akan mendukungmu 150%."

END OF FLASHBACK

"Kushina ada apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Mikoto mencemaskanku karena sedari tadi aku diam mematung.

"KUSHINA APA KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?" Tanyanya kembali untuk kesekian kalinya namun saat ini ia berteriak tepat di samping telingaku. Aku yang merasakan datangnya suara gelegar petir lokal menuju ke otakku lalu diteruskan menuju ke tangan hingga akhirnya menjadi sebuah reflex. Aku langsung menutup kedua telingaku dan berkata "Mikoto senpai aku bisa mendengarmu jangan teriak-teriak di telingaku, sakit tau."

"Kita jadi tidak berpatroli hari ini?" Tanyanya kembali aku hampir lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari pertamaku di kepolisian.

"Ja…jadi tapi aku tidak mau menyetir, Mikoto senpai saja yang menyetir ya," Pintaku pada Mikoto dan iapun langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Akupun mengikutinya masuk ke mobil kemudian dia menyalakan mobil patroli kepolisian.

Hari pertama kami hanya berpatroli seperti yang biasa dilakukan polisi-polisi lain. Tiba-tiba di tengah-tengah perjalanan aku melihat seorang pemuda dengan senyum yang mempesona sedang membagikan sesuatu kepada anak jalanan. Aku sangat kagum melihatnya karena dia masih memikirkan orang-orang yang tidak mampu tidak seperti orang-orang yang lain yang hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa lagi Kushina? Kau sudah melamun lima kali hari ini," Kata Mikoto yang ada di sampingku sambil menunjukkan kelima jarinya padaku. Tapi yang diajak bicara malah mlengos dan acuh tak acuh. Kemudian Mikoto melihat keluar jendela di samping tempat dudukku. "Oh…" Mikoto hanya ber-Oh ria. "Jadi dari tadi kau tidak mendengarkanku karena dia ya?" Goda Mikoto sambil menunjuk pemuda dengan senyuman yang membuatku terdiam dan tak bisa mengerti dengan apa yang kurasakan. "Dia memang tampan, tapi kita tidak bisa berhenti di sini. Kita masih ada tugas. Jadi bisa kita lanjutkan?" Kata Mikoto sambil menepuk pundakku yang sukses membuat lamunanku tentang pemuda itu buyar seketika.

"Eh… apa tadi?" Tanyaku pada wanita di sebelahku. Dia hanya nyengir.

"Bisakah kita lanjutkan patrol ini Kushina atau kau mau melihatnya terus? Kau suka ya? ayo mengaku saja wajahmu memerah tuh," Goda Mikoto sambil menunjuk semburat merah yang entah kapan muncul di wajahku.

"Eh….tidak kok. Tidak. Ayo kita lanjutkan patrolnya," Kataku sambil menahan malu karena aku merasa wajahku mulai memanas, tapi aku berusaha menahannya. Akhirnya Mikoto menjalankan mobil patroli kembali dan mulai meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Hari pertamaku di kepolisian hanya berpatroli saja. Oleh karena itu aku bisa pulang lebih awal dan melanjutkan lamunanku yang tadi senpat tertunda.

'Siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu? Wajahnya tampan, ramah, baik hati, perduli pada anak-anak kecil yang lebih membutuhkan. Huft….. benar-benar seperti yang aku idam-idamkan selama ini.

'Aku ingin mengenalnya, tapi jarak kami sungguh jauh seperti bumi dan langit. Aku tidak mungkin dapat menjangkaunya yang ada di angkasa sana yang kini menjadi bintang malamku. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Apa aku baru saja meresakan yang namanya…. Ah itu tidak mungkin bagaimana bisa. Kami baru saja bertemu tadi itupun karena ketidaksengajaan. Entah mengapa aku ingin melihatnya lagi dan terus melihatnya,' batinku

OWARI

Eh bercanda denk… gomen-gomen ceritanya belum selesai sampai situ mari kita lanjutkan.

"Hai kau bolehkah aku mengenalmu?" Kataku pada seseorang yang kurasa adalah 'DIA'. 'DIA' hanya tersenyum dan langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan pemuda itu. Langkah kakinya sungguh cepat hampir saja aku dapat meraih tangannya namun ia langsung menepisnya.

"Hey tunggu siapa namamu?" Aku berteriak padanya namun ia masih tidak mendengarku. Aku terus berlari mengikuti pemuda itu hingga akhirnya kami berdua tiba di tepi jurang yang kupikir sangat dalam karena aku melihat kakinya menyenggol sebuah batu yang terjatuh ke sana dan suaranya tidak terdengar sama sekali. Semakin aku mendekatinya ia malah semakin menjauh hingga saat aku hampir bisa membuka penutup wajahnya. Tanpa diduga-duga ia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke jurang yang tepat ada di belakangnya. Akupun terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Karena rasa penasaran yang sangat amat besar atau apa…. Akupun mengikutinya terjun ke jurang tersebut. Ia terlihat sangat tenang walaupun ia hampir mati. Akupun juga tahu bahwa ini sangat berbahaya tapi entah mengapa perasaanku menuntunku untuk mengikutinya apa karena perasaan itu atau karena ada alasan yang lain.

"Hey siapa namamu?" Tanyaku sekali lagi tapi ia masih tetap terdiam dan hanya tersenyum karena mata kami sempat berhadapan namun hanya sebentar. Matanya yang berwarna biru sapphire jernih menatapku. Aku merasa seperti terhipnotis oleh mata indah yang terasa sangat berkharisma itu. Aku hanya bisa tediam dan mengikuti gravitasi bumi yang semakin menarikku ke bawah. Tiba-tiba ia merentangkan jubahnya dan membuatnya melayang dan langsung memelukku. Aku merasa bahwa wajahku menjadi merah padam lalu ia membisikkan sesuatu tepat di samping telingaku.

To Be Continued

Alhamdulilah akhirnya chapter 1 selesai dengan cepat(karena udah ditulis dulu baru di publish)...

Bagi readers yang suka mohon di review tapi kalo nggak suka di flame aja juga nggak papa

Tunggu chapter berikutnya


	2. Chapter 2

OH….Hai Yukito kembali lagi dengan lanjutan The Thief and the police Chapter 2. Semuanya boleh ngeflame kok, pasti akan mendapat balasan dari…..

(author: dari siapa ya yang lebih pinter dari Yuki?")

(Readers: dari gue aja pasti nyampe ke tujuan akhir yaitu perumahan datar.").

OKAY daripada berlama-lama langsung aja

HAPPY READING.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : Tidak di definisikan terserah anda saja

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/comfort, Crime

Note : Agak gaje, miss typo in every word,

Chapter 2 : My Onee-chan

Tiba-tiba ia merentangkan jubahnya dan membuatnya melayang dan langsung memelukku. Aku merasa bahwa wajahku menjadi merah padam lalu ia membisikkan sesuatu tepat di samping telingaku.

"Hai Kushina ayo cepat bangun atau kusiram kau dengan air," kata seseorang yang aku pikir adalah 'DIA', namun aku merasa ada yang berbeda 'kenapa suaranya seperti perempuan' Batinku. Kata-kata itu Terdengar kembali tapi saat ini menjadi sebuah teriakan "Kushina sampai kapan kau mau tidur, hah. Ayo cepat bangun atau kusiram kau dengan air." Aku mencoba membuka mataku untuk melihat orang itu, tapi wajahnya terlihat samar-samar dan setelah aku berhasil membuka mataku secara sempurna ternyata yang ada di depan kasurku adalah Mikoto senpai senior serta pendampingku yang tengah sibuk membangunkanku. Dengan wajah yang masih malas-malasan aku bertanya padanya "Jam berapa sekarang? Kenapa anda ada di sini Mikoto senpai?"

Ia tidak langsung menjawabku, tapi malah menceramahiku "Apa kau sedang bermimpi indah tentang pemuda itu, hah? Apa kau pikir ini adalah hari libur? Ayo cepat bangun nanti kita terlambat," bentak Mikoto senpai padaku.

Aku pikir ini hanya karena aku tidak mendengarkannya tapi setelah kulirik jam yang ada di samping tempat tidurku ternyata waktu menunjukkan pukul 08.00. "Wah aku kesiangan… Kenapa Mikoto senpai tidak membangunkanku dari tadi sih? Aduh kalau seperti ini aku bisa terlambat," Kataku gelagapan saking terkejutnya. Mikoto yang sedari tadi melihatiku langsung memberikan handuk kepadaku "Sudah sana cepat mandi lalu kita berangkat!" Suruh Mikoto senpai padaku. Setelah selesai mandi aku langsung menuju ke kamarku dan mengganti kaos yang kupakai dengan seragam kepolisian konoha yang berwarna putih dengan jas biru dipadu dengan rok selutut dengan warna yang seragam jasnya. Mikoto senpai juga sudah menungguku di depan pintu apartemenku mungkin karena dia adalah pendampingku jadi ia selalu ada di sampingku. Walaupun awalnya ia sangat galak padaku tapi aku tahu itu semua ia lakukan demi kebaikanku. Aku juga sudah menganggapnya seperti kakakku, tapi aku belum bisa memanggilnya begitu. "Ayo cepat Kushina jangan lama-lama nanti kutinggal lho," Katanya lalu berjalan meninggalkan apartemenku.

"Mikoto senpai tunggu. Masa mau meninggalkan aku begitu saja. Aku takut," Rengekku walaupun aku tahu umurku sekarang sudah 20 tahun dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi, tapi aku tidak mengerti. Entah mengapa kebiasaan itu selalu datang saat seseorang berkata akan meninggalkan aku sendiri. Mikotopun akhirnya menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menengok ke arahku. "Ayo cepat Kushina aku baru saja diberitahu bahwa kita akan mendapat tugas baru dan jangan panggil aku Mikoto senpai lagi panggil saja Mikoto oke," Katanya padaku dengan senyuman yang membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu terlihat galak. Sebenarnya dulu Mikoto tidak begitu menakutkan seperti saat ini. Hingga suatu hari ia mendapat berita bahwa ayah dan ibunya meninggal sama seperti yang aku alami. Namun pada saat kejadian itu aku dihibur oleh pamanku berbeda dengan Mikoto. Ia menghadapinya seorang diri tanpa seorangpun yang ada di sampingnya dan mencoba bertahan hidup dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Hingga saat ini sifatnya memang keras tapi dia sangat menyayangiku dan akupun begitu.

"Hn….. Aku mengerti, tapi tunggu sebentar aku mau mengunci pintu dulu," Kataku padanya. Ia sangat mengerti dengan kebiasaanku karena dialah yang setiap pagi selalu membangunkanku dengan teriakan-teriakannya yang membuatku terpaksa membatalkan mimpi-mimpi indahku.

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

Saat ini mereka ada di depan ruangan komandan dan Mikoto mengetuk pintu kayu yang terasa sangat lembut dan indah itu. "TOK" "TOK" "TOK".

"Komandan kami sudah datang," Kata Mikoto.

"Oh…. Kalian sudah datang baguslah kalau begitu. Masuklah," Kata orang yang mereka panggil dengan sebutan komandan.

Setelah kami masuk "Silahkan duduk," Katanya dengan ramah.

"Aku tidak suka basa-basi. Langsung katakan saja misi apa yang akan kami terima. Jika misi itu sulit aku tidak akan mnerimanya," Kata Mikoto karena ia tahu bahwa Kushina belum berpengalaman hingga ia sangat protektif pada Kushina.

" Tenanglah Mikoto, kau masih galak dan tidak pernah berubah," Goda komandan. Mikoto hanya menyeringai dan itu berarti ia akan menghajar orang yang menggodanya walaupun itu komandannya.

Dengan wajah yang mulai pucat komandan melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat terpotong olehnya sendiri "Aku memperoleh telopon dari penjaga museum bahwa akan ada perampokan di sana dan kami yakin yang akan mereka curi adalah belian berharga dari zaman Edo," Kata komandan yang bernama Jiraiya dengan gaya rambut jabrik berwarna putih hingga terlihat seperti landak albino.

"Siapa yang mengirimkan surat tersebut?" Mikoto mulai curiga dengan surat tersebut. 'Bagaimana mungkin seorang pencuri akan mengirim surat terlebih dahulu,' Batin Mikoto.

"Kami belum tahu pasti penjaga museum itu tidak bisa mengatakannya di telpon. Ia bilang akan menjelaskannya di museum saja, tapi aku sangat yakin mereka akan mencuri berlian itu. Misi ini tidak sulit kok kalian hanya perlu menjaga berlian itu. Kami juga sudah mengirim tim untuk membantu misi kalian," Kata Jiraiya mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Baiklah kami akan melaksanakannya. Hanya menjaga berlian itu saja, kan….."Tiba-tiba saja Kushina memotong kata-kata Mikoto, tapi Mikoto tidak marah ia hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi inikan sudah termasuk misi yang sulit. Bagaimana kalau kita kenapa-napa?" Bisik Kushina pada Mikoto.

" Tenang saja aku akan menjagamu apapun yang akan terjadi," Kata Mikoto menenangkan Kushina.

"Tapi janji ya anda akan menjagaku. Apapun yang akan terjadi Mikoto senpai, janji?" Kata Kushina pada Mikoto.

'Aku tidak bisa percaya begitu saja walaupun aku menganggapnya seperti kakakku, tapi itu tidak menjamin ia benar-benar akan menjagaku, karena ayah dan ibu saja tidak menepati jnji mereka. Bagaimana mungkin Mikoto senpai akan menepati janjinya?' Batin Kushina.

"Aku janji aku akan menjagamu walaupun nyawaku ini taruhannya," Kata Mikoto berusaha menenangkan Kushina sambil menunjukan jarinya yang membentuk huruf V.

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu Mikoto nee," Kata Kushina pada Mikoto.

Mikotopun langsung menitikkan air mata saat Kushina memanggilnya nee-chan.

"Kenapa, apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Tanya Kushina gelagapan karena itu pertama kalinya Kushina memanggil Mikoto dengan sebutan nee-chan.

"Sudahlah Mikoto jangan menangis lagi. Mungkin Kushina tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu akan kenangan pahit itu lagi," Kata Jiraiya sambil mengelus rambut Mikoto.

"Tidak…. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku memang sudah lama tidak dipanggil nee-chan setelah adikku meninggal karena kecelakaan itu," Kata Mikoto dengan air mata yang masih terus mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Ma….maafkan aku Mikoto senpai aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Maafkan aku," Kata Kushina sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali sampai akhirnya "Cukup Kushina, kau tidak salah. Aku hanya tidak bisa melupakan adik perempuanku yang meninggal karena kecelakaan. Kau mirip sekali dengannya. Bisakah kau memanggilku seperti tadi," Pinta Mikoto sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Nee….nee-chan," Kata Kushina terbata.

"Panggil saja aku seperti itu jangan malu-malu. Anggap aku kakakmu sendiri," Pinta Mikoto lagi tapi kali ini tersenyum lebar.

"Hn…..Nee-chan," Kata Kushina langsung memeluk Mikoto. "Imotou," Kata Mikoto yang juga langsung memeluk Kushina.

"Hey sudah-sudah kalau kalian berdua mau kangen-kangenan jangan di sini, akukan jadi malu. Nanti kalau mereka berpikir yang tidak-tidak bagaimana?" Jiraiyapun merasa terharu, tapi itu di kantor dan ia tidak mungkin membiarkannya.

"Baiklah kami akan segera menuju ke museum itu," Kata Mikoto lalu memberi hormat dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan. Kushina yang tidak mengerti dengan yang dilakukan nee-channya hanya berkata "Sumimasen Jiraiya-sama."

.

.

.

"Apakah kita akan menaiki mobil ini lagi nee-chan?" Tanya Kushina sambil menunjuk mobil patroli yang biasa dikendarai polisi saat bertugas.

Kushina terlihat takut-takut menaiki mobil patroli itu.

"Tenanglah Kushina. Kau ingat janjiku, kan?" kata Mikoto menenangkan Kushina yang terlihat masih takut.

"Aku ingat janji nee-chan tapi….." Sebelum Kushina mengakhiri kalimatnya Mikoto langsung memeluknya. 'Seperti inikah rasanya jika dipeluk seorang kakak. Sepertinya aku pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, tapi entah kapan aku tidak ingat. Rasanya sangat nyaman dan menenangkan. Aku ingin terus seperti ini tapi….'

"Nee-chan lepaskan aku. Akukan malu kalau ada orang yang melihat," Pinta Kushina.

"Tenang saja Kushina, tidak akan ada yang melihat kita. Di sini hanya kita berdua," Kata Mikoto. Namun bukannya melepaskan pelukannya Mikoto malah makin mempereratnya.

"Nee-chan…. A…aku ti…tidak bisa… ber…bernafas," Kata Kushina dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Oh….maaf Kushina, nee-chan tidak bermaksud menyakitimu," Kata Mikoto yang baru saja menyadari bahwa ia hampir membuat nafas Kushina habis langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hah…hah…" Kushina mulai mengatur nafasnya.

"Ti….tidak apa-apa nee-chan. Aku baik-baik saja kok," Kata Kushina dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal namun ia memancarkan senyuman untuk menenangkan Mikoto. "Syukurlah, Nee-chan pikir kau kenapa-napa," Kata Mikoto khawatir dengan keadaan Imotounya.

"Ayo cepat masuk nanti kita keduluan sama pencurinya. Kau tidak mau gagal di misi pertamamu, kan?" Mikoto mengingatkan Kushina untuk bergegas namun Kushina masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

'Aduh dia kenapa lagi sih? Kenapa diam saja setiap kuajak menaiki mobil patroli? Apa ada yang salah dengan mobil ini atau ada alasan lain kenapa ia tidak langsung mengikutiku masuk ke dalam mobil patroli ini? Apa aku salah mengajaknya menaiki mobil ini,' Batin Mikoto.

Itulah yang selalu Mikoto pikirkan selama beberapa jam terakhir setelah melaksanakan kegiatan patroli.

"Hey Kushina sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di situ?" Tanya Mikoto pada Kushina dan entah mengapa Kushina masih tidak bergerak dan terus memeluk dirinya sendiri.

'Ia terlihat takut saat melihat mobil ini kemarin. Apa karena suatu kejadian di masa lalunya yang membuat Kushina menjadi begini,' batin Mikoto.

"Kushina ayo cepat kalau tidak aku tinggal lho," goda Mikoto dan tiba-tiba saja Kushina langsung menghampiri Mikoto yang ada di dalam mobil.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri nee-chan. Akukan jadi takut," Kata Kushina dengan suara lirih yang memelas. Mikoto yang mendengar hal itupun langsung keluar dan menemui Kushina. "Tenanglah Kushina aku ada di sini," Kata Mikoto sambil mengelus rambut Kushina dan berusaha menenangkannya.

Tiba-tiba Kushina langsung memeluk Mikoto dan tak ingin melepaskannya. Pelukan Kushina semakin lama semakin erat. Mikoto berusaha untuk menahannya sampai Kushina benar-benar tenang.

"Sudah puas Kushina? Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?"Tanya Mikoto yang melihat sedikit tetesan air mata mengalir membasahi pipi Kushina langsung menghapusnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Kata Kushina sambil mengusap pipinya. "Ayo kita berangkat nee-chan sebelum keduluan pencurinya," Lanjutnya dengan penuh semangat dan langsung memasuki mobil patroli tanpa diperintah.

'Kau sungguh mirip dengannya Kushina semangatmu, senyummu, dan tingkah lakumu. Kau benar-benar mengingatkanku pada adikku,' Batin Mikoto.

"Ayo cepat nee-chan." Kushina sudah mulai tidak sabaran. Akhirnya mereka berduapun berangkat ke tempat tujuan.

To Be Continued

Yak Akhirnya Kushina dan Mikoto bisa menjadi saudara walaupun bukan saudara kandung tapi sungguh mengharukan.

Authorkan baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung (makanan maksudnya)*nggak usah didengerin author lagi mabok Ms Word*. Yang penting mind to review or flame terserah readers semua atau ada yang mau kasih ide juga boleh kok.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : Tidak di definisikan terserah anda saja

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/comfort, Crime

Note : Super gaje, miss typo in every word

FOR LAST HAPPY READING AND RNR

Chapter3 : Mangekyou Stealer

"Ayo cepat nee-chan." Kushina sudah mulai tidak sabaran. Akhirnya mereka berduapun berangkat ke tempat tujuan.

.

.

.

"Pak kami berdua dari kepolisian Konoha. Kamilah yang akan menjaga berlian itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan suratnya. Bisa kami melihatnya?" Tanya Mikoto yang semakin curiga dengan surat yang mengatakan akan ada perampokan di museum.

"Oh tentu saja. Ini suratnya ,"Kata penjaga museum yang biasa dipanggil Kankurou.

'Kenapa mereka mengirim surat ini sebelum merampok? Apa dalam merampok masih ada etika sopan santun yaitu memberitahu pemilik atau penjaganya terlebih dahulu, tapi itu tidak mungkin mana ada perampok yang sesopan itu,' Batin Mikoto.

"Sini nee-chan biar aku saja yang baca," Kushina langsung merebut surat yang sedari tadi hanya dipandangi oleh Mikoto.

"Eh…Kushina apa yang kau….." Sebelum Mikoto sempat mengakhiri kata-katanya Kushina langsung memberi tanda pada Mikoto untuk diam yaitu dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"Aku mau baca surat ini. Habis…dari tadi nee-chan melamun terus," Kata Kushina dengan wajah cemberut yang membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Kushina mulai menghela nafas dan mulai membaca surat tersebut

'Dengan segala hormat'

Bapak penjaga museum Konoha pada hari selasa tanggal 22 Februari kami akan mengambil kembali benda yang kami rasa kau telah mencurinya dari kami. Tenang saja semua akan berlangsung cepat, walau kau panggil polisi sekalipun semua tidak akan berguna. Jadi BERSIAPLAH.

'Salam kami Mangekyou Stealer.'

'hah….apa tadi aku tidak salah dengar, Mangekyou stealer? Untuk apa mereka kembali lagi? Bukankah mereka sudah tidak beroperasi lagi selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Apa mereka sudah punya ketua baru dan juga anggota baru," Batin Mikoto dengan wajah yang sangat jelas bahwa ia terkejut setelah mendengar nama Mangekyou Stealer kembali.

"Nee-chan ada apa?Kenapa nee-chan kaget setelah mendengar nama Mangekyou Stealer? Apa nee-chan tahu sesuatu tentang mereka…?" Tanya Kushina secara bertubi-tubi dan tak mengijinkan Mikoto berbicara hingga Mikoto meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Kushina.

Setelah berpikir sejenak 'Haruskah aku beritahukan pada mereka organisasi apakah Mangekyou Stealer itu?' Batin Mikoto.

Hingga akhirnya "Baiklah akan aku ceritakan tentang mereka. Kebetulan juga waktu belum menunjukkan pukul 11.55. Jadi kita masih punya banyak waktu," Kata Mikoto lalu menghela nafas ppanjang untuk mulai bercerita.

"Mangekyou Stealer adalah organisasi perampok-perampok handal yang sengaja direkrut dari desa-desa besar yang memiliki masalah dengan perampokan atau pencurian. Awalnya mereka hanya bergerak dengan tujuan untuk mengumpulkan semua berlian yang paling berharga dari desa-desa besar seperti desa Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Amegakure, Kumogakure, dan Iwagakure, tapi semakin lama mereka semakin mengerikan. Mereka tidak akan membiarlkan siapa saja yang telah mengetahui rahasia mereka pergi dalam keadaan hidup. Ketua mereka adalah Yahiko yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Pain, Tapi aku masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin mereka meninggalkan pemimpin mereka begitu saja di markas. Tanpa penjagaan sama…."Sebelum Mikoto selesai dengan kalimatnya Kushina sudah langsung memotongnya "Mungkin mereka tidak berani berhadapan langsung dengan nee-chan dan polisi yang lainnya."

'Huft…. dasar Kushina. Kau benar-benarmirip dengan adikku,'Batin Mikoto. Pikirannya menerawang jauh ke masa lalu di mana adiknya masih hidup.

FLASHBACK

MIKOTO`S POV

"Mikoto ayo cepat jangan berlama-lama. Mereka keburu kabur duluan kalau kau seperti ini," Kata polisi berambut jabrik putih yang tak lain adalah Jiraiya.

"Iya sebentar, aku mau bicara dengan Amaru dulu," Kataku pada Jiraiya.

"Baiklah Amaru kakak harus pergi bertugas sekarang. Jadi kau jangan nakal ya nanti kakak akan memberi hadiah untukmu," Kataku yang saat itu masih seumuran dengan Kushina tapi pangkatku sudah lebih baik daripada Kushina.

"Hn….Aku akan menunggu sampai nee-chan pulang dan membawa hadiah, tapi nee-chan janjikan?"Tanya Amaru dengan penuh harap.

"Iya kakak janji. Pasti kakak akan pulang dan membawa hadiah untukmu. Memang kau mau hadiah apa Amaru?" Tanyaku pada Amaru yang bersemangat untuk memperoleh hadiah dariku.

"Aku mau boneka Barbie seperti punya Moogie kak, belikan ya," Rengak Amaru padaku.

Tanpa melakukan hal yang menurutku sangat kekanak-kanakan itupun pasti akan ku belikan, tapi Amaru memang senang begitu karena dia sangat dekat denganku. Hingga saat inipun masih begitu. "Iya…iya nanti kakak belikan, tapi jangan nakal ya. Jaga tou-san dan kaa-san ya Amaru, janji?"Kataku sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkinku pada Amaru awalnya Amaru tidak mengerti.

"Untuk apa kakak menunjukkan jari kelingking kakak seperti itu?" Tanya Amaru dengan polosnya.

"Ini untuk mengikat janji yang kita ucapkan dan kita tidak boleh melanggarnya. Kau mengerti kan?" Jelasku pada Amaru.

Iapun langsung menggandengkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingkingku lalu berkata "Hn…aku berjanji akan menjaga tou-san dan kaa-san."

"Aku yakin kakak pasti akan pulang karena tidak ada penjahat yang berani dengan kakak," Katanya dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja." Kataku sambil mengacak-acak rambut Amaru.

"Ah…kak akukan bukan anak kecil lagi," Amaru membalasnya dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Kalau begitu kakak tinggal dulu ya. Dah amaru," Kataku lalu meninggalkan Amaru menuju ke mobil patroli. "Ayo Jiraiya kita berangkat," Ajakku pada Jiraiya yang sudah siap sedari tadi.

"Paman Jiraiya jaga kakak baik-baik ya,"Pinta Amaru. Jiraiya hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Tenang saja Amaru aku akan menjaganya," Kata Jiraiya lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Para polisi sudah bersiap dengan senjata mereka di depan markas Mangekyou Stealer. Saat Aku dan Jiraiya sudah sampai di sana salah seorang diantara mereka langsung menemui kami dan memberikan laporan "Lapor Komandan kami sudah siap untuk menjalankan rencana kapanpun anda perintahkan."

"Baiklah Mikoto kau sudah siap?"Tanya Jiraiya sambil melihat padaku yang sudah bersiap dengan senjata revolverku.

"Jika seperti itu berarti kau sudah siap," Kata Jiraiya lalu tersenyum.

Jiraiya yang mengetahui bahwa semua sudah siap langsung memberi perintah "Baiklah ayo semua bergerak."

Semuanya bergerak secara serentak memasuki markas Mangekyou Stealer.

'Aneh kenapa semuanya terasa begitu lancar. Bahkan tidak ada yang menjaga markas ini dan tidak ada jebakan sama sekali apa mereka sengaja melakukannya?' Batinku dan Jiraiya yang sama-sama merasa curiga dengan keadaan mrkas organisasi paling ditakuti di seluruh dunia.

"Periksa semua ruangan jangan sampai ada yang terlewat," Perintah Jiraiya pada semua anggota tim termasuk aku.

Setelah kami menggeledah semua ruangan ternyata semuanya kosong, bahkan di ruangan yang aku periksa hanya ada sebuah rak buku yang sudah reyot dan tidak digunakan lagi.

"Jadi yang tersisa hanya ruangan itu ya," Kata Jiraiya.

"Benar komandan yang tersisa hanya ruangan itu," Kata seorang anggota tim yaitu Kakashi sambil menunjuk ruangan yang tepat berhadapan dengan pintu masuk markas.

Pintunya sangat besar untuk ukuran pintu rumahan dan terbuat dari titanium yang tidak mungkin bisa dijebol walau dengan bom yang berdaya ledak tinggi sekalipun. Dindingnya juga terbuat dari bahan yang tidak mudah hancur, tapi penuh dengan coretan tangan anak-anak. Mungkin sebelum menjadi markas Mangekyou Stealer pernah ada anak-anak kecil yang bermain petak umpet di sini dan mencoret-coret dindingnya. "Komandan pintu ini tidak akan bisa kita buka. Bagaiman selanjutnya?" Tanya Kakashi pada Jiraiya yang sudah mulai terlihat frustasi.

"Keyboard apa yang ada di dinding ini dan juga tulisan ini?" Tanyaku yang mulai penasaran dengan benda yang menempel di dinding dan terdapat angka-angka seperti Handphone serta tulisan aneh yang berkata 'Semua ini bukan untuk apa kita berdiri dan berjalan di muka bumi, tapi bagaimana kita dapat merasakannya yang terus saja datang . Disaat semua pergi. Di saat semua telah meninggalkanmu sendiri. Tanpa harapan dan tanpa ada pegangan. Dan kau akan terlupakan bersamanya. Untuk selamanya dalam kegelapan dunia'

"Mungkin tulisan yang ada di dinding itu adalah kode rahasia mereka dan keyboard itu adalah alat yang digunakan untuk memasukkan kodenya," Kata Kakashi yang merupakan anggota tim yang hebat dalam masalah pengkodean.

"Baiklah Mikoto aku akan mencari jalan lain. Kau teruskan meneliti tulisan itu," Kata Jiraiya padaku yang tengah sibuk menelaah maksud dari tulisan tersebut.

'Semua ini bukan untuk apa kita berdiri dan berjalan di muka bumi, tapi bagaimana kita dapat merasakannya yang terus saja datang .Disaat semua saat semua telah meninggalkanmu sendiri. Tanpa harapan dan tanpa ada pegangan. Dan kau akan terlupakan bersamanya. Untuk selamanya dalam kegelapan dunia.

'Apa maksud dari tulisan ini sebenarnya apa ini ada hubungannya dengan organisasi atau hanya main-main untuk memperdaya kami dan membuang waktu kami,' Batinku yang masih tidak mengerti dengan tujuan dari coretan dinding itu.

"Setengah dari kalian ikuti aku dan yang lainnya bantu Mikoto mengartikan tulisan tersebut," Kata Jiraiya.

'Tolong aku Mikoto ,' Batin Jiraiya sambil berlari meninggalkan aku dan setengah tim.

Tak butuh waktu lama Jiraiya menumukan jalan lain, namun pencarian mereka terasa sia-sia saja. Mereka kembali bertemu dengan pintu menyebalkan itu lagi. Jiraiya yang sudah merasa frustasi langsung mendobrak dan memukulkan tangannya ke pintu tersebut. Alhasil tangannya mengeluarkan darah yang terus menetes membasahi lantai.

"Percuma saja komandan melakukan itu. Apapun yang kita lakukan semuanya sia-sia karena pintu itu sama seperti yang sedang dihadapi inspektur Mikoto. Lihat saja di dinding terdapat keyboard dan tulisan yang sama," Kata Kakashi.

"Kau benar juga Kakashi semua usaha kita selama ini akan percuma kalau kita tidak bisa memecahkan kode itu," Kata Jiraiya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu.

'Semua ini bukan untuk apa kita berdiri dan berjalan di muka bumi, tapi bagaimana kita dapat merasakannya yang terus saja datang .Disaat semua saat semua telah meninggalkanmu sendiri. Tanpa harapan dan tanpa ada pegangan. Kau akan terlupakan bersamanya. Untuk selamanya dalam kegelapan dunia.

'Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kata-kata ini sebelumnya mungkin saja, tapi kapan….' Batinku sambil mengingat-ingat lagi di mana aku pernah mendengar kata-kata ini.

'Ah ya aku ingat sekarang Ayah dan Ibu pernah bercerita tentang ini,' Batinku merasa senang karena telah menemukan jawabannya.

"Hey kau cepat telepon Jiraiya," Kataku pada seorang anggota tim yang membawa handphone yaitu Yamato.

"Apakah anda sudah menemukan jawabannya Inspektur?" Tanya Yamato padaku.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara. Cepat telepon Jiraiya," Kataku lagi.

"Baik Inspektur," Kata Yamato lalu mengambil handphonenya dan langsung menghubungi Jiraiya.

"Drrrrttttttt" "Drrrrttttttt" "Drrrrttttttt"

"Komandan Hp anda…" Sebelum Kakashi mengakhiri kata-katanya Jiraiya sudah memotongnya lebih dulu.

"Aku sudah tahu Kakashi," Kata Jiraiya sambil mngambil Hp di saku celananya. "Iya….Halo …..siapa ini?" Katanya tanpa semangat seperti hidupnya hanya tinggal sesaat lagi.

"Ini aku Yamato…" Tiba-tiba saja Hndphone Yamato sudah berpindah tangan.

"Ini aku Mikoto. Aku ingin Tanya sesuatu. Siapa nama ketua Mangekyou Stealer? Cepat katakan kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu," Kataku pada Jiraiya.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakannya? Memangnya apa hubungan antara Nama ketua Mangekyou Stealer dengan teka-teki tulisan di dinding itu?" Kata Jiraiya masih dengan keadaan yang sama tanpa semangat.

"Sudah cepat jangan banyak bicara," Kataku lagi.

"Baiklah, kau ini memang tidak sabaran. Nama ketua Mangekyou Stealer adalah Yahiko atau sering dipanggil Pain. Mamangnya untuk apa kau tanya nama ketua Mangekyou Stealer dan apa hubungannya dengan teka-teki ini?" Tanya Jiraiya bertubi-tubi setelah menjawab pertanyaanku.

'Jadi namanya Pain tepat seperti dugaanku,' Batinku.

"Aku pernah mendengar ayah dan ibu membicarakan hal yang sama seperti yang kita hadapi saat ini dan mereka bilang bahwa jawaban yang mereka cari adalah nama ketua Mangekyou Stealer," Jelasku pada Jiraiya.

"Jadi password dari pintu itu adalah Pain atau dalam tombol Handphone adalah 7246," Kata Jiraiya dengan semangat yang telah kembali "Tapi…." Kata Jiraiya.

"Tapi apa? cepat katakan kita tidak punya banyak waktu," Tanyaku pada Jiraiya.

"Apa ayah dan ibumu adalah anggota organisasi Mangekyou Stealer? Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa tahu tentang hal ini?" Tanya Jiraiya padaku dan akupun hanya bisa terdiam memahami kata-kata Jiraiya.

"A….aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tahu bahwa mereka selalu pulang larut setelah aku dan Amaru tertidur atau pulang pagi-pagi sekali sebelum kami berdua bangun," Kataku tengan terbata.

"Maafkan… aku Mikoto aku tidak bermaksud begitu aku….." Aku langsung saja memotong kata-kata Jiraiya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu pasti kau akan bertanya begitu awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu," Kataku dengan nada sedih yang terdengar oleh Jiraiya.

"Mikoto kau menangis?" Tanya Jiraiya khawatir padaku.

"A…aku tidak menangis,"Kataku gelagapan dan langsung menghapus seberkas air mata yang menetes.

"Sudahlah jangan pikirkan hal itu. Kita langsung coba saja masukkan passwordnya bersama-sama," Kataku pada Jiraiya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti," Kata Jiraiya.

"Satu….Dua….Tiga," Kata kami bersamaan dan langsung menekan paswordnya. "7..2..4..6," Kata kami bersama lagi.

Tepat seperti dugaanku jika passwordnya benar maka pintu akan terbuka.

"Ayo kita masuk," Kataku dan Jiraiya bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Jiraiya kau tidak apa-apa," Kataku padanya yang sudah ada beberapa meter di sebelahku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau hebat Mikoto," Katanya sambil menunjukkan jempolnya.

Ternyata pintu yang sedari tadi di hadapan kami berdua langsung memperlihatkan seseorang yang sudah menunggu dengan dia adalah Pain ketua Mangekyou Stealer.

"Hebat… Hebat… Hebat… Hebat juga kalian bisa sampai di sini. Selama ini hanya kami anggota organisasi Mangekyou Stealer saja yang bisa membuka pintu itu. Ternyata kalian bisa membukanya benar-benar hebat. Kalian memang tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Aku salut dengan kalian," Katanya dengan tenang dan tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi bahwa ia takut sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Jangan banyak bicara cepat katakana di mana kau sembunyikan berlian-berlian itu," Teriakku pada Pain, tapi dia tidak langsung menjawabnya. Ia hanya menyeringai.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman-teman kalian," Katanya lalu menekan tombol jebakan yang ada di kursinya.

Tiba-tiba saja lantai di belakangku dan Jiraiya terbuka dan mengakibatkan semua anggota tim kecuali kami terjatuh ke dalam lubang tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka, hah?" Teriakku pada Pain, tapi dia hanya tersenyum lalu menjawab "Aku hanya ingin mereka bisa merasakannya. Aku ingin mereka bisa merasakan rasa sakit agar mereka paham tidak akan ada dunia yang damai tanpa pernah merasakan rasa sakit," Katanya dengan tenang.

"Apa kau bilang, hah? Rasa sakit tidak akan menciptakan apa-apa selain kesepian dan ketidakmampuan untuk bertahan," Teriakku denagn air mata yang membasahi pipiku.

"Aku pernah merasakannya saat temanku meninggal. Dia adalah sterbaikku. Aku sangat kehilangan waktu itu, tapi aku tidak menyerah. Aku terus melanjutkan hidupku walaupun terasa sepi tanpa dirinya. Dan kau salah yang dibutuhkan dunia adalah kasih sayang dan cinta dari hati untuk menciptakan kedamaian bukan rasa sakit seperti yang kau bilang," Teriakku lagi padanya.

"Jadi begitukah cara kalian menciptakan dunia yang damai "POLISI"? Tanya Pain sesaat setelah mendengar kata-kataku dengan penekan pada kata "POLISI".

"Diam kau! Kau yang tak tahu apa-apa mana mungkin paham," Teriak Jiraiya sambil menenangkanku.

"Lalu apa yang kau tau tentang dunia, "POLISI"? Tanya Pain dengan nada khasnya. Jiraiya hanya bisa terdiam sesaat. "Kau!akan kuhajar kau, "Kata Jiraiya sambil berlari mendekati Pain.

To Be Continued

Yak akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 dan cerita ini akan berlanjut sampai beberapa chapter lagi. Wait until next chapter.

Mind to Review or Flame terserah anda. Ada yang mau kasih ide juga nggakpapa. Di sini semua boleh berpendapat.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : Tidak di definisikan terserah anda saja

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/comfort, Crime

Note : Super gaje, miss typo in every word

FOR LAST HAPPY READING AND DON`T FORGET RNR

Chapter4 : Kebenaran yang sulit

"KAU! Akan kuhajar kau," Teriak Jiraiya pada Pain namun Pain hanya tersenyum.

"Silahkan saja kau menghajarku sepuasmu. Aku tidak akan melawan, tenang saja aku sudah mendapatkan ganti yang sepadan atas ini," Kata Pain dengan seringai liciknya.

Langkah Jiraiya langsung terhenti sesaat setelah mendengar kata-kata dari Pain.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ganti yang sepadan,hah. Cepat katakan,"Teriakku yang sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan diriku pada Pain.

"Kau tahu Hashirama Senju dan juga istrinya Mito Senju. Mereka akan kami singkirkan untuk selamanya," Kata Pain dengan tenang dan dibarengi dengan seringai khasnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin membunuh mereka `Tou-san dan Kaa-san`. Kenapa? Ayo cepat katakan," Teriakku padanya namun ia hanya tersenyum dan menjawab dengan tenang "Karena mereka telah mengetahui semua rencana kami dan berniat memberitahukan semuanya kepada kalian "POLISI"."

"Hey kau!" Teriak Jiraiya sambil menunjuk Pain. "Jangan bicara macam-macam tentang mereka! mereka tidak mungkin..."Sebelum Jiraiya sempat mengakhiri kata-katanya Pain langsung memotongnya. "Ya kau memang benar. Mereka termasuk dalam keanggotaan Mangekyou Stealer. Mereka berdua adalah koordinator kami. Mereka yang menujukkan di mana dan bagaimana cara mengambil berlian itu. Aku juga tahu bahwa mereka adalah agen rahasia dari pemerintah. Mereka sengaja menjadi anggota kami untuk memata-matai kami, tapi sayang mereka tidak menyadari bahwa kami juga memiliki mata-mata di pemerintahan. hahahahahaha," Kata Pain dengan tawa yang membahana.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan kau membunuh mereka,"Teriakku pada Pain.

"Tenang saja, jangan marah-marah begitu. Mereka tidak akan mati semudah itu. Aku juga masih ingin bermain-main sebentar dengan mereka berdua. Jadi kalian berdua tenanglah dan bersenang-senanglah denganku." Kata Pain dengan seringai licik.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau..." Sebelum aku mengakhiri kata-kataku dia langsung memotongnya "Ya, aku memiliki rencana yang bagus dengan mereka berdua. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan," Katanya msih dengan seringai khasnya.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan mereka atau kuhajar kau," Teriak Jiraiya dan mulai berlari mendekati Pain.

"Aku tidak akan membunuh mereka. Aku hanya ingin bermain-main sebentar dengan mereka. Kalian pasti akan menyukainya." Kata Pain dengan tenang dan tiba-tiba dinding di belakangnya mulai bergerak.

"Dretttttt"

Jiraiya menghentikan langkahnya lalu berkata "A...apa itu?"

"Itu adalah layar yang sengaja aku siapkan untuk kalian. Selamat menyaksikan pertunjukkan ini aku harap kalian menyukai pertunjukkannya," Katanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku tidak mengerti dengan yang dia lakukan hingga terlihat sesosok pria, wanita, dan anak kecil yang aku sadari adalah ayah dan ibu serta Amaru.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Amaru," Kataku setelah melihat layar tersebut.

'Tou-san, Kaa-san kenapa kalian tidak menceritrakan hal ini padaku apa kalian sudah tidak percaya lagi padaku. Bukankah aku ini adalah anak kalian apa karena hal itu kalian jadi tidak mempercayaiku lagi? Mungkin aku sudah tak pantas lagi menjadi anak kalian, tapi kalianlah keluargaku. Hamya kalian yang aku percayai dan aku sayangi. Apa aku memang sudah tidak bisa dipercaya sama sekali? Apa itu merupakan kesalahan fatal yang pernah kulakukan seumur hidupku? Kenapa kalian melakukan semua ini padaku? KENAPA?' Batinku.

"Jadi kau kenal dengan mereka?" Pain coba mencari tahu apa hubunganku dangan ketiga orang yang ada di layar tersebut.

"Apa urusanmu?" Aku merasa ia merencanakan sesuatu.

"Aku hanyaingin tahu saja? Apa kau tidak boleh tahu tentang itu?" Pain semakin memojokkan kami.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" Aku semakin curiga dengan pertanyaannya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar kenal dengan mereka? Bagus kalau begitu. Semua ini akan tambah menarik, hahahahahaha" Kata Pain tenang dan diakhiri dengan tawa yang mengerikan.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada mereka?" Tanyaku tak sabar setelah mendengar hal tersebut.

"Percuma saja kau tanyakan hal itu ia tidak mungkin menjawabnya dengan sungguh-sungguh." Kata Jiraiya.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan aku hanya ingin bermain-main sebentar dengan mereka. Apa kau masih tidak mengerti?" Tanya Pain.

"Aku sama sekali tidak percaya denganmu. pasti ada sesuatu yang kau sembunykan cepat katakan!" Aku coba memaksanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah akan ku katakan yang sebenarnya. Kami Mangekyou Stealer tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaan secara setengah-setengah, jadi kami akan membunuh mereka begitu kami sudah merasa tugas mereka telah selesai. Kami juga memiliki cara tersendiri untuk membunuh orang seperti mereka," Katanya dengan tenang.

"Cara membunuh tersendiri? Apa maksudmu?" Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan yang dia katakan.

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan cara kami. Tanpa mereka sadari kami sudah menaruh bom di bagasi mobil mereka. Mereka tidak akan bisa menghentikan mobil tersebut karena bom itu akan meledak jika kecepatan mobil mereka berada di bawah 60 km/jam hahahahahahahaha," Katanya disambung tawa yang mengerikan.

Mendengar hal tersebut Jiraiya langsung bertindak. Tanpa ada aba-aba apapun ia langsung mengambil hpnya dan menghubungi markas.

"Kringgggg" "Kringgg"

"halo kantor kepolisian konoha ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Kata seseorang dari seberang yang bertugas.

"Cepat kirimkan mobil patroli ke rumah Miko..." Sebelum Jiraiya sempat mengakhiri kata-katanya petugas tersebut langsung memotongnya " Ini siapa dan ada urusan apa? kenapa kami harus mengirimkan mobil patroli ke sana?"

"Aku Jiraiya dan jangan banyak bertanya cepat kirimkan mobil patroli ke rumah Mikoto dan kosongkan jalan raya," Teriak Jiraiya kepada petugas yang ada di seberang.

Tanpa banyak bertanya dia hanya menjawab "Baik inspektur akan saya katakan kepada semua tim."

Sementara itu Pain masih dengan tenangnya duduk sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Semua rencanamu akan sia-sia dan tidak akan mungkin berhasil," Kata Jiraiya yang meletakkan kembali hpnya sambil nyengir kepada Pain.

'Terima kasih Jiraiya kau adalah penyelamatku,' batinku

"Kau pikir begitu, apa kau pikir hanya dengan begitu eksekusi ini akan langsung berakhir. Itu tidak akanmerubah apapun. Semua tidak akan berakhir begitu saja, aku masih memiliki opsi lain untuk mengakhiri eksekusi ini," Kata Pain dengan senyum yang khas.

"Apa kau bilang! Opsi lain apa maksudmu?" tanyaku yang semakin tidak mengerti dengan tujuannya.

"Apa kau bilang! Opsi lain apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jiraiya mengulang kata-kataku

Tiba-tiba Hp Jiraiya berbunyi.

"Kringggg" "Kringgggg"

Dengan cepat dia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Halo, ada apa?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Lapor Inspektur, mereka sudah tidak ada di rumah," Kata petugas di seberang.

"Apa katamu? mereka tidak ada di rumah?"Kata Jiraiya 'Kemana kira-kira mereka pergi?' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Iya, mereka sudah pergi sebelum kami tiba di sana," Jawab Petugas tersebut.

"Cepat cari mereka sampai ketemu,"Teriak Jiraiya kepada petugas tersebut dan langsung menutup telfonnya.

"Hey kau rambut jabrik," Kata Pain kepada Jiraiya.

"Apa?" Teriak Jiraiya pada Pain.

"Apa kau masih belum tahu juga guna layar besar yang ada di belakangku, huh? Apa kau hanya pura-pura tidak tahu?" Tanya Pain.

'Benar juga dia bilang layar itu telah disiapkan untuk kami. Dia bilang untuk menyaksikan pertunjukkan atau eksekusi,' Batinku.

"Aku tahu guna layar itu tidak perlu kau mengulanginya. Apa kau pikir aku ini bodoh, huh?" Teriak Jiraiya pada Pain.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku jadi tidak perlu menjelaskan kembali," Kata Pain dengan tenang.

Tiba-tiba Hp Jiraiya berbunyi kembali

"Halo, ada apa? Apa kau sudah menemukan mereka?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Bagaimana? apa mereka sudah ditemukan?" Tanyaku pada Jiraiya.

"Mereka belum ditemukan, tapi menurut seorang petugas yang sedang berjaga mobil mereka sedang menuju ke luar kota," Jawab petugas yang ada di seberang.

"Apa katamu mereka pergi ke luar kota?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Apa benar mereka pergi ke luar kota?" Tanyaku heran pada Jiraiya.

"Cepat kau ikuti mereka. Jika sudah ketemu kalian bawa mereka menuju jalan tol terdekat." Kata Jiraiya pada petugas di seberang.

"Ba...baik inspektur kami akan mengikuti mereka," Kata petugas tersebut dan langsung menutup telefonnya.

"Sial..Bagimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?" Kata Jiraiya tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Ada apa Jiraiya apa mereka sudah ditemukan?" Tanyaku pada Jiraiya, tapi ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Berarti mereka belum ketemu," Kataku mencoba mencari tahu.

"Iya mereka belum ketemu, tapi tenanglah kata anak buahku mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke luar kota, pasti kita bisa menemukannya," Kata Jiraiya menenangkanku.

"Tapi..." sebelum aku sempat mengakhirinya Jiraiya langsung mendekapku dan berkata "Tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Aku percaya padamu Jiraiya," Kataku pelan.

"Kau pikir akan semudah itu menemukan mereka," Kata Pain.

"Diam kau!" Teriak Jiraiya. "Jangan kau buat suasana menjadi semakin rumit,"Lanjutnya.

"Aku hanya mencari kepastian, karena selama ini kalian hanya bisa berkata bahwa semua akan baik - baik saja, tapi ternyata semuanya menjadi lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Apa itu maksud kalian menyembunyikan kenyataan yang pahit dan memberikan sebuah harapan palsu kepada mereka yang meminta bantuan. Apa itu tujuan kalian, Hah?" Kata Pain dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Apa maksudmu bicara begitu?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu sama sekali tentang hal tersebut. Kau pikir aku yang sekarang jadi seperti ini karena siapa?" Kata Pain dengan nada yang terasa memojokkan.

"Apa maksudmu bicara begitu?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Aku jadi seperti ini karena kalian "POLISI". Apa kalian mengerti betapa sakitnya hati ini saat seseorang yang kita cintai pergi jauh meninggalkan kita. Saat kita masih sangat mengharapkan mereka ada di samping lita dan menemani kita. Itulah yang aku rasakan saat adikku diculik dan kedua orang tuaku tewas dibunuh perampok. Aku mencoba untuk meminta bantuan kepada kalian dan kalian hanya berkata "Tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja kau tidak perlu khawatir , nak. Adikmu pasti akan pulang dengan selamat. Aku selalu membayangkan adikku akan pulang kembali bersama denganku, tapi apa...! Kalian malah hanya membuatku tenang untuk sesaat namun tersiksa untuk selamanya. Adikku yang kalian bilang akan pelang dengan selamat ditemukan tewas dengan keadaan yag mengenaskan sama dengan kedua orang tuaku. Apa itu yang kalian inginkan? Apa itu yang kalian mau, hah?" Pain meluapkan semua emosinya. Ia yang terlihat sangat tenang juga dapat menangis.

'Apakah dia menangis? Apakah ini adalah mimpi? Seseorang yang terlhat sangat tidak berhati dan berperasaan dapat juga menangis. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangkanya?' Aku merasa bingung dengan sikap Pain.

"Aku berasumpah aku akan membalas dendam atas kematian keluargaku kepada kalian semua! Aku tidak akan perduli walaupun aku harus mati, akan kumusnahkan semua yang ada di kota ini termasuk kalian!" Pain mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuk memusnahkan semuanya.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, walaupun nyawa taruhannya. Kami akan berjuang hingga titik penghabisan," Aku juga tak mau kalah dengan Pain.

"Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Emosi Pain sudah mencapai puncaknya.

TO BE CONTINUED

Apakah Hashirama senju dan Mito dapat ditemukan dan diselamatkan lalu apakah opsi Pain yang lain tunggu di chapter selanjutnya...

MOHON DI REVIEW YA...


End file.
